Cinder the Skywing
History Cinder lived with her mother, Summer, and half-sister, Flare, in a cave network in the mountains, with the entrance behind a waterfall. Summer was a soldier for Queen Scarlet and Burn in the war, while Flare was in training, so Cinder was alone most of the time. Summer insisted on strict secrecy on Cinder existence because Cinder was half-SeaWing. When Cinder was one year old, her mother laid two more eggs, SkyWing-SeaWing hybrids again, and when Cinder was two, they hatched. A brother and a sister. Her brother was weak and didn't survive the first night, but her sister was named Breeze. Breeze was looked more like a SeaWing than a Skywing, with webbed talons, glowing stripes, and blue scales, so she would probably never be able to associate with SkyWings, but she didn't have gills, so she couldn't live with the Seawings either. Breeze also turned out to be an animus, because hers and Cinder's father was part of the royal family. The war was over when Cinder was two and a half and Breeze was half a year old, efore Breeze knew what she could do. Flare was four years old. Abilities Cinder cannot breathe fire but is an amazing flyer. She is a fast reader and soaks up information like a sponge. She likes to eat seagulls because she is half SeaWing. She had Skyfire on her necklace and bracelets, and each one is enchanted by her sister to do different things. Her necklace lets her speak to Breeze, no matter how far away they are from each other, the bracelet on her right arm is able to create fire for her, and the one on her left arm heals wounds. Physical Appearance Cinder is a purplish red color with blue eyes that get darker towards the outside. She has a ring of dark red scales around her eyes. Her wing membrane is an odd crimson-scarlet color that turns into Darkish red toward her scales, while her claws and horns are the same dark red as the scales around her eyes. Her body form is lean and agile, with shorter legs like a SeaWing and well as the spines of a SeaWing until her tail where they turn into normal SkyWing spines. The horns at the top of her head are the slightly curved horns of the SkyWings. She has the extra-large wings of a SkyWing, and their flying ability. She has a necklace that has a medium-sized sky-fire on it as well as a bracelet on each of her forearms each with a small sky-fire on it. All three of them are animus touched. (See, abilities) Personality Sometimes, Cinder appears to be more like a Skywing stereo-type, grumpy and reserved, when she is talking to strangers, but she has a softer side that her friensd get to see. Cinder is very caring and loyal to her friends. While she seems easily angered sometimes, she can never hold a grudge and will pretend to be a LOT angrier then she actually is. Cinder is very likable and very trusting, but her trust can be broken if you don't do what you say you will multiple time, or do something big. Cinder is frustrated easily and thinks negatively of herself. Relationships *Princess Starseeker and is a RainWing-NightWing hybrid animus. Her parents are Queen Glory and King Deathbriger and her sister is Victory. She has limited and weak mind-reading, and is not afraid to fight if it comes down to it. She always knows how to crack a joke, and cheers up her friends all the time! She looks more like a NightWing then a RainWing. She is one of Cinde'rs best friends. She is in Cinder's winglet when she joins Jade mountain academy. *Princess Victory is a RainWing-NightWing hybrid, daughter of Queen Glory and King Deathbringer and sister of Starseeker. She has a little venom and her scales change only when she is feeling a strong emotion. Most of the time she is a pretty orange-brown color. She wants to be an assassin like her father, and is very popular. She is one of Cinder's best friends. She is in Cinder's winglet when she joins Jade mountain academy. *Copper is a Mudwing. He is calm and hates battles. His scales are brown and copper with some gold under scales. He is small so he blends into the marshes smaller puddles easily. He is in Cinder's winglet when she joins Jade Mountain Acadamy. *Foam is a green, with light blue under scales, hyper Seawing who hardly knows the meaning of serious. He was afraid of going above water and his parents literally had to drag him out of the water to get him to Jade Mountain. For a while, he was afraid of the light, but got over that very quickly! He is in Cinder's winglet when she joins Jade mountain academy. *Frost is a thoughtful and quiet Icewing, quite the opposite of Foam. She is excellent at navigation, but has a huge crush on Foam that she hides terribly. In fact, she hides everything terribly (she's a bad liar). Her scales are pale blue and her horns are a dramatically different and unusual darkish blue color. Her wing membrane is a silver-light blue and she has white under scales. She is in Cinder's winglet when she joins Jade mountain academy. *Cometspeed is a mind reader Nightwing who Cinder has a serious crush on, but since she has a sky-fire, he does not know it, and likes her back but he already has a girlfriend, Eclipse, who he doesn't want to hurt so he doesn't do anything about it. He is pitch black but has his eye scales that the powered Nightwings have, and has speckled under scales so he blends in perfectly in the night sky. He is at Jade mountain academy and is good friends with Cinder. *Eclipse is a NightWing animus who is Cometspeed's girlfriend. She is Victory's best friend and has an intense rivalry with Cinder for his affection. *Breeze is Cinder's sister and best friend. She has a very similar personality to Sunny and is also an animus. (Wow lots of animuses, don't worry, there are no more of them.) *Flare is Cinders older half-sister, who is a full SkyWing and very stereotypical. They don't get along. *Summer is Cinders mother and they get along pretty well for a mother and daughter. *Carp is Cinders father and she hates him so, so, much, but he loves her. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters